Beyond Breath
by cmol8806
Summary: Sequel to All I Want is You. Angel and Buffy together, dealing with the changes and obstacles in thier lives. Rating might go higher, not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a (sort of) sequel to All I Want is You. Umm, kind of need to read that first to get this I think. I really suck at choosing titles, this one is a very small quote from one of my favorite plays. Don't think it really has anything to do with the story lol.**

**This begins right before the end of the last chapter of All I Want is You. Recap: Angel turned Buffy. She lives with him now and most of the events from Surprise and some of ****Innocence have happened. Spike and Dru are defeated along with the Judge, the warehouse burning to the ground just as Angel and Buffy run out to rejoin the group where they both collapse to the ground in pain. Aaannnddd that's where we are now lol.**

**This is for ba2006 for the ego boost lol.**

"What's going on?" Willow cries, kneeling next to her best friends bent body and watching horrified as Angel collapses. "Giles!"

"I-I don't know!" the watcher says in distress.

Buffy gasps in air, her hands clutched into tight fists. Her mind can't think of anything past the burning in her lungs and the roaring pounding of her heart in her ears. Sucking in another gulp of air she opens her eyes and vaguely realizes that her vision is not as sharp as it was just a few moments before. A large hand in the corner of her vision draws her attention and she follows it up to the face she has fallen so deeply in love with.

"Angel," she wheezes, fear shoving aside any concerns for herself.

She crawls over to his prone body, ignoring the commotion around her. The squeezing pain in her chest is fading fast, the expansion of her lungs no longer a shock. In an instant her gaze takes in the hint of color he now has to his skin.

"Oh god," she says, laying her head on his chest. She listens for a second, just long enough to prove her thoughts right.

The group around the pair all exchange startled and bewildered looks as they watch the blonde slayer connect her lips to those of her lover and breathe into his mouth.

"Buffy," Willow says hesitantly, scared for her friend. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Angel," Buffy ignores her, bending again to breathe into Angel's mouth.

"Buffy stop," Xander says firmly, kneeling next to her and grabbing her shoulder. "He's a vampire. You're a vampire! You're not doing anything."

"He's warm! Touch him he's warm," Buffy protests, shoving away from her friends to push air into Angel's lungs.

"The fire from the building transferred its-its…" Giles reasoning trails off as Angel's chest rises on its own, shuddering as he chokes in air. "Oh my…"

"Angel," Buffy smiles in relief, tears springing to her eyes as she cradles his head in her lap.

"Buffy," he whispers, still coughing his breaths. Slowly his eyes open, looking into her green pools with shock. "My heart…I'm..."

Buffy laughs, brushing her lips over his mouth. "Yeah, how about that?"

**Okay, so this story is going to fill in the time between this and where I ended the last chapter of the other story and probably go further. Or I might just go way off and make this something different. Not too sure at this point exactly where I'm going here, so any and all suggestions are welcomed lol. Oh, and I still haven't seen beyond half way through season 2, FYI. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets use this for the rest of the story, however long it shall be: I do not own anything from Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel or anything else that looks familiar. I wish I did, but I dont.**

"He-he's breathing," Giles stammers, the astonished watcher flicking his eyes back and forth between the couple. "Does he-do _you_ have a, uh, a…?"

"Movement in the chest that sounds like 'thump-thump'?" Buffy smiles up at him, still cradling her lover's head. "That's a definite yes."

Giles blinks behind his glasses. "Extraordinary."

From his place on the ground, Angel winces, his breathing still irregular and painful. "Buffy…"

"What?" Her newly pinked face pales in concern. "Angel?"

"I don get it," Xander faces the librarian, standing. "Did the Judge do some kind of mojo on them or something?"

"Well, I'm not altogether certain. Perhaps-"

"Pow-wow later," Buffy interrupts her authoritative voice instantly capturing the group's attention. "Angel needs the hospital."

One look at the weakened man has Oz quickly stepping forward to help the slayer. As gently as possible they lift Angel up, his arms over the their shoulders to support his weight. Angel leans on them heavily, too helplessly weak to do otherwise. Sirens can be heard now, racing towards the inferno raging behind them and Buffy breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. Maybe there'll be an ambulance," Willow voices Buffy's thoughts. The red head looks over with concern crinkling her face. "What do you think is wrong?"

"Well he hasn't exactly eaten recently," this from Xander in the back.

"Xander," Buffy spares him a quick glare. "Whatever it is the doctors will find it and fix it."

"I don't exist. I don't have a name," Angel voices weakly, leaning his head on Buffy's blonde hair. "I don't have a name."

"We'll make one up," Jenny suggests, keeping an eye out to flag down the emergency vehicles.

"I suppose Angelus could be a suitable last name," Giles takes up. "Do you remember your first name before you were turned?"

The ex-vampire grimaces, both in pain and in protest of using either of his former names. "Liam. But-"

"Yuck," Cordelia scoffs, reminding everyone of her presence. "That's completely dated and I refuse to be associated with someone with that name. What about David? Oh, or Holt?"

"His name is Angel," Buffy says loudly, slowing to a stop as the fire trucks race past them. "I am not calling him David. We'll figure out a last name."

"Hey, over here!" Jenny yells, waving her arms as an ambulance rolls up.

"O'Conner."

Buffy frowns at Angel. "What?"

"O'Conner," he repeats. "Last name."

"Angel O'Conner," she smiles as the EMTs come rushing over with a stretcher. "I like it."

Guided by the EMTs, Angel all but lets his body flop onto the stretcher. An oxygen mask is placed over his face and he revels in the sensation of filling his lungs. Above him he hears Buffy doing her best in answering the many questions fired at her, making him smirk briefly as she stumbles over an age for him. Through it all he keeps his hand secured in Buffy's.

"I'm sorry, miss," one of the EMTs says firmly to Buffy as they load Angel into the ambulance. "You're going to have to follow behind us."

"No, I'm staying with him," she says determinedly, the light in her eyes leaving no argument. "I'm his fiancée, I'm going with him."

As the teen is reluctantly allowed to climb in, the group of friends stare in shock with varying under emotions ranging from happiness to disgust. "Fiancée?"

**I actually like the name David, just so everyone knows lol. Thank you everyone who read the last chapter but please review. They're almost as good as chocolate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long. I had a block and then life got crazy (I so need to move).**

**Thanks to mendenbar for helping me figure out a direction for this and for reading it over along with musicnlyrics **

Angel opens his eyes, his steady breaths stuttering briefly as he is painfully reminded that he actually needs air now. He can tell just by the light streaming through the window that he's only slept for a little over an hour. He isn't surprised; he has spent over two hundred years as a nocturnal creature. He looks to his left, staring at the machines just as he did before he slept.

Angel listens to the quiet beeping of the monitor, watching in unbelieving fascination at the digital readout of his heartbeat. _His_ heartbeat. Almost as if he is afraid of what he will find he settles his hand over his heart, feeling the soft thump that hasn't occurred in his body in over two hundred years. He doesn't know why this has happened and knows that many hours of research are ahead of him and the rest but for now…now he just wants to wallow in the miracle he never thought would happen.

A soft sigh from his right draws his attention and he turns. Gazing lovingly at her, he watches as Buffy's chest slowly rises and falls with sleep filled breaths. It is dark but he can see her perfectly, his eyes as sharp as ever. As far as he knows Buffy hasn't left his side for more than a minute, for which he is grateful. He isn't stupid, he knows about the advancements in medical technology but to be thrust into the midst of it all was overwhelming. Anemic they had said as they hooked a bag of dark blood to his IV, causing metallic panic to burst forth in his throat as he feared his reaction. She had simply cupped his cheek to turn his face so that his focus was on her, understanding and reassurance shining in her green eyes, hiding her nerves for his sake.

Her lips open slightly in her slumber, making her peaceful face that much more beautiful. He's glad that she has finally relaxed enough to sleep. After the doctors had left she had become jittery, something that had greatly increased his own worries. After some prompting she had told him about her cousin Celia and her fear of hospitals. Concerned, he had urged her to go but she had refused. The stubborn look she had brings a smile to his face.

His stomach rumbles, the sensation now so foreign to him that he jumps. He places a hand over the extremely empty organ. That's something he's going to have to get used to now he's mortal, along with countless other things.

His eyes stray to the window, the shades partially opened. He swears that he can still sense the approach of dawn but it must be in his head. Narrowing his eyes in intensity and body tense with trepidation, Angel waits to watch his first sunrise in over two hundred years.

* * *

><p>Buffy's peaceful face scrunches in protest, as she can no longer fight against the light pouring into the room. With a soft moan her eyes blink open, one hand running over her tangled hair. It takes her less than a second to orient herself and she snaps her attention to the hospital bed next to her. Angel is watching her, looking more handsome than she has ever seen him. His lips are curved in his usual half smile, his eyes shining love and a lingering sense of disbelieving wonder. The sun is glowing on his still pale skin and she feels a knot of fear she didn't know she had loosen.<p>

"Hi," she says in a voice hoarse from sleep, clearing her throat. " Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"You were wrong," Angel says softly, his smile growing slightly.

Buffy looks baffled. "It's not a good morning?"

Angel's smile stretches wide. "You're gorgeous in direct sunlight."

"Oh, compliments," she smiles brightly, rising from her chair. "It _is_ a good morning."

She very gently sits on the edge of the bed, running her hand softly over his cheek. He leans into her hand, the movement enough to again draw his attention to the bright window. Buffy follows his gaze, her hand dropping to her lap as they listen to the birds chirp. Angel takes a slow breath in and out, finally getting the hang of the action.

"I forgot how beautiful sunrise is," he says.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Buffy questions him softly, turning to face him.

"You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. You looked peaceful." Angel reaches for her hand, running his thumb over her skin. "Buffy…I'm human."

"Yeah." A large bright smile covers her face and she leans forward to hover above his lips. "Imagine the possibilities."

Angel smiles back at her, their curved lips meeting. They forget about where they are, falling into the deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing to do with this show.**

**Hasn't been looked over by anyone; all mistakes are all me.**

"She didn't mean it right?" Xander asks almost desperately as the Scoobies walk down the hospital corridor. "I mean, she was just saying that to get to go with him. Right?"

"Oh my god, are you ever going to talk about anything else?" Cordelia complains, trailing behind the rest of the group as they walk into the hospital. "It's not like we didn't see that coming."

Who saw it coming? I didn't see it coming." With an irate look Xander turns to the other four. "Seriously, did _anyone_ see this insanity coming?"

"They're in love and want to get married," Jenny laughs lightly. "That's not insane, that's romantic."

Xander looks to Willow for support but at her happy smile he just rolls his eyes. They reach the door to Angel's hospital room and Xander pushes forward to lean his back against it. He takes his last shot, turning to the two men pleadingly.

"Oz, Giles, buddies. As non-overly emotional males, you guys are with me on this right? It's wrong!"

"Xander," Giles raises his eyebrows, guiding the teen away from the door. "I admit that I have some, um, concerns. But we have a bigger issue on our hands."

The watcher opens the door, halting his steps immediately. Xander looks over his shoulder and scoffs, breaking apart the passionately kissing couple. Both look slightly embarrassed but neither can smother their smiles. Giles clears his throat, flustered; Xander rolls his eyes while the others just look on amused. The slayer quickly recovers and stands, pulling her blonde Angel-mussed hair into a quick ponytail.

"Hey, guys," she says casually, crossing her arms. "What's the what?"

"Well, I guess you're both feeling better," Jenny grins, leading the way to fully enter the room.

"Yeah. Um, thanks," Angel shifts on the bed, wincing as his IV pulls on his arm.

"Oh you poor thing," Cordelia shakes her head sympathetically. "Look at your hair. Don't they provide basic cosmetics here?"

"We're dealing with the big issue today, Cordy, remember?" Xander tells her.

"We have more than one issue?" Buffy inquires. Xander takes an eager step closer.

"Now that you mention it."

"The big issue is rather obvious," Giles interrupts with a reprimanding look at the boy. "Your retransformation."

"Right, that is a biggie." Buffy looks at her love sitting in a pool of sunlight, the sound of his heart beating on the monitor filling the background silence and a sudden fear that she will lose still un-thought-of opportunities fills her. "It's got to be permanent, right?"

"I don't know. That's only one of many unknowns that concern me." the other watch as Giles begins to pace, his brows pushed together in a frown. "What exactly happened and why at that moment? Why there?"

"Why us?" Angel adds the question that has been bothering him as well. "Why _me_?"

"Exactly. It's extraordinary and perplexing. I've never heard of anything like it."

"So, major research sessions?" Willow asks with pink cheeks, determined not to stare at Angel's naked chest.

Giles nods. "Yes, I think so. In the meantime we should all be on alert."

"You think it's some big bad trying to destroy the slayer?" Xander says in a more serious voice.

Buffy sits down in her chair again with a small sigh. "Some day soon that's going to get old."

"Wait, Buffy was a vampire." All eyes turn to Cordelia who stands with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, thank you, Cordelia," Giles says, turning away again but she continues insistent.

"That means she died. Again. Except this time it was more than two seconds. How do we know she's still, you know, all supergirl?"

There is silence in the small room, each thinking over the impact if what Cordelia said is true. Buffy's gaze wanders into space, unfocused as she tries to wrap her mind around the possibility of how her life may change. It was one thing to be a super strong vampire living on the Hellmouth. It may not have been her duty but she would have still been able to defend the helpless against the darkness of Sunnydale. But to be a normal, powerless human, knowing what she knows about this town?

"Maybe Kendra is the true slayer now," Cordelia continues, her tone surprisingly somber.

Angel looks at Buffy, concerned that he cant read the emotions swirling in her eyes. He is just about to open his mouth to speak to her when a brisk knock startles them all. They turn as one as the door opens to reveal a woman in scrubs.

"Good morning," she smiles, carrying a tray. "I'm sorry to interrupt but it's breakfast time."

"Oh yes, we'll get out of your way," Giles clears his throat, everyone out as he looks back at Buffy. "I'll do some inquiring and find an answer soon."

"Here you go, dear," the kindly looking woman sets the tray down on the small table in front of Angel, looking at Buffy to speak. "We have to measure what he eats, so you can't share. But I'll be happy to show you the way to the cafeteria."

"No thanks," Buffy smiles, pushing forward her peppiness has she has learned to do since she was fifteen. With a last smile the woman leaves, closing the door quietly behind her.

"What are you thinking?" Angel asks, his voice as soft as his brown gaze. She takes a deep breath as if to speak but changes her mind at the last second, instead waving a hand to dismiss it.

"Lots of things. Got to wait for Giles to do his thing to really focus on anything. In the meantime." With a smile she leans forward to peek at the food, making a face of distaste at what she finds. "Okay, not the best first meal an ex-vampire can have. Sorry."

"Buffy, I can't even remember what it's like to truly taste food," Angel half smiles, picking up his fork. "I have no expectations."

"Well, after the doctors let me spring you out of here, we're going for the best treats Sunnydale has to offer," she says with determination. "First up, ice cream."

**Okay, so very sorry that I haven't updated this. This chapter was actually written at the same time as the last one, I just forgot to type it up. I am going to continue with this story (unless I get absolutely no reviews) but I'm gonna be honest, it will very slow updating. The only chance of quicker updates is if I get a sudden burst of inspiration, which does happen. I have a vague idea where I'm going with this (though not sure about Xander and kind of regretting I killed Spike, cause he rules in a anit-Spuffy way), but suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading**


	5. Author Note

**Hello all. I hope there is still interest in this. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am sorry. But this story is not abandoned. In fact I'm teaming up with the awesome musicnlyrics to finish this, so look out for a new chapter in the coming weeks. Thanks :-)**


End file.
